Forum:Cast and characters
I think our current system to list cast and credits is messy and unorganized. I propose the following: The colors are subject to change upon consensus. ― Thailog 11:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Full support, this looks great. Would we template it for ease? I also think the green is fine, but the read for me is a negative color, and looking at it, I actually thought it was being used for their last appearance, so maybe a blue to replace it? 11:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It may be difficult to turn this into a template because of the rowspans. But we definitely can template the coloring codes. ― Thailog 11:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Turning it into a template is doable, but the code will be messy. Let's put the actors on the left, maybe add a third column for notes. Something like this perhaps? We also need a third colour for TV debuts. -- Supermorff 12:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I was going to suggest swapping actors with characters because it's how it appears on episodes billings. I prefer yours a lot better. But that template would be even messier. ;) I don't think the code is all that confusing, especially on your proposal. And I don't think it's worth splitting hairs trying to do a template when only 2 or 3 people actually work on cast list. ― Thailog 12:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Somehow, I wonder who did the voice of Billy Batson? --SonicFan 13:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) What about uncredited & non-speaking roles? This for example: -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good. ― Thailog 14:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) How's this? ― Thailog 15:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Done some minor tweaks. We should probably work out the widths too. Otherwise, looks good. -- Supermorff 15:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) That width looks fine. Question: does Sphere actually have a voice actor, or are its noises synthesised? If the latter, it should be moved to the Uncredited section. Also, is it possible to arrange the tables so that the legend floats to the right of the main table? -- Supermorff 07:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Float is easy. I'm not sure about the Sphere... Isn't it a character? If we cannot credit it as having lines, then we should credit it as... not having lines. ― Thailog 12:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was being an idiot. I said it should be moved to Uncredited but I meant it should be moved to Non-speaking Roles. -- Supermorff 17:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah. I agree. ― Thailog 17:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ------ Ok... that's that. Yesterday wikia crashed for me, so I decided to start working on the cast lists from Greg Weisman's rambles and with a little Word magic I turned them into wiki tables. I tinkered with them at the same time to avoid lots of messy edits and potentially edit conflicts. A few things: # The names of characters were taken verbatim from the credit cards, so if sometimes Miss Martian is credited as M'gann or Megan it's because that's how she was credited. The same thing with L4 (unhyphenated) and Brain (sans article). I think this is how it should stay, if nothing else just for the sake of accuracy and consistency. # Some "non-speaking roles" were in alphabetical order in certain episodes, but in order of appearance in others. We should sort that out. Same thing with the order of the names. # I transcluded some code into templates to simplify the table and make it more user-friendly. If we ever decide to change colors or widths we can do it with one edit in these templates: , , , and . ― Thailog 20:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) What does "Legend" mean? It would make more sense to say "Colors" or "Color table".-- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Or nothing at all? ― Thailog 11:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Or "Color chart". But I prefer nothing at all. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 12:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done. ― Thailog 12:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC)